You Hurt Me
by poohbear1990
Summary: Lies, betrayals, and love.Love is a funny little feeling. It can hold you together and break you apart. Yet, in a world where love is so hard to find, will two people find it in each other? Or will they just end up hurting each other?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter ,but if I did the Weasley twins would be tied up in my basement. So don't sue me because all I have is a chewed up poece of gum.The song is by Jagged Edge and it's going to be on their new album. So on with the story. 

You done hurt me

_**It's still fresh in my mind,  
Thinking about the days and times that we were together.  
Thought everything was fine,his and her cars, even the dog we brought together.  
Always trying not to be spiteful, but I'm kinda hurt though.  
So that's why I let you know that you worried me And you done hurt me.**_

_**You done hurt me all my life. Played me like a fool.  
Here's my chance to get back at you.  
So I gotta do what I gotta do.  
And I know two wrongs don't make it right,  
But you done hurt me.  
And I know two wrongs don't make it right,  
But I can't live life like this no more.**_

_**So many times in my mind I done planned it already.  
And all the things I would do.  
I know just a girl and I might even know two.  
Cuz all I can think about is how to get back at you.  
You should be feeling bad, too.  
It's like they say…misery loves company.**_

_**All I know is that I never cared much about it.  
Never gave a second thought about nothing,  
But now that I finally figured it out.  
I'm going on and live my life.  
So I can find my future wife now.  
It don't matter to me now.  
Cuz you done hurt me.**_

_**You done hurt me all my life. Played me like a fool.  
Here's my chance to get back at you.  
So I gotta do what I gotta do.  
And I know two wrongs don't make it right,  
But you done hurt me.  
And I know two wrongs don't make it right,  
But I can't live life like this no more.**_

_**You done hurt me all my life. Played me like a fool.  
Here's my chance to get back at you.  
So I gotta do what I gotta do.  
And I know two wrongs don't make it right,  
But you done hurt me.  
And I know two wrongs don't make it right,  
But I can't live life like this no more.**_

A/N: First chapter will be up if not today tomorrow. Hope you like the intro.  
Anyways review. Go on I know you what too.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know the drill. No need to waste valuable time on going through all of this. Thanks for the reviews and as promised…here's the first chapter in You Hurt Me 

I'm not stupid. Despite what is told about me. I'm not a genius, but I'm smart enough. Smart enough to realize that something's not right. In fact, I KNOW something's not right when I look to my left and see some blond hair peeking out of my covers. The normal black hair that's usually beside me wasn't seen anywhere. I ran a hand through my mangled ginger hair in frustration. I closed my eyes in hopes that the blond woman would be my baby…my angel. I open my eyes and have been proven wrong.

Damn! Is this how it's suppose to be? I know this was a huge mistake, but how many has SHE made? I struggle to unwrap my body from the blond woman's grasp. After four attempts, I succeeded. I grabbed my pants and walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

At first my plan was to cause her pain. Now…now I'm afraid that it's my own pain that's being caused. I never wanted it to be like this. Can you really blame me though? SHE acts like I don't know all about HIM. Like I don't notice the damn longing looks that they share. Do they think I'm fucking dumb…blind even! I'm not blind! That's bullocks and they know it.

However I am blind to the fact that this relationship is unhealthy. Not only for me ,but her as well. The sad part is that we both love each other so much. So much that we are willing to tear each other's hearts out. Argue, cheat on one another, break up, then make up, have sex, and start all over again. We both know we have to let each other go. Yet, we can't because the pain of letting go is greater than the pain we put on ourselves. We need each other and we can't live without the other. I know that my heart doesn't belong to that blond in my bed. OUR bed.

It seems that I gave her something, but it wasn't my heart. I notice that, unknown to me, that I'm opening and closing cabinet doors like I'm actually looking for something. Looking up, I see that the blond is awake and fully dressed. She looks at me with beautiful blue eyes that held laughter in them. I don't want to see her eyes. I want those wonderful chocolate eyes that I love so much.

Love? Hm…I wonder after I explain all of this if love will still be easy to find. I don't know if I can continue with our cycle of love anymore. The blond walks over to me and kisses me with such passion. Then she just leaves. As simple as that. Fucking me in the night and leave me in the morning. Can't complain because I do the same thing.

I sigh deeply and go sit on the couch. Turning on the TV, I feel guilt rise in the pit of my stomach. Not soon after the blond has left, my angel walked in. Her long elbow length black hair placed in a high ponytail. Braids long forgotten in 6th year. Pain was written on her face as she took off her shoes. Her sexy body was shown clearly in her tight fitting blue jean outfit. She doesn't look at me.

On days like these she never does. She just walks straight passed me and to our bedroom, but she stops. Looks at the room in disgust and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. I'm aware of the fact that she knows what happened. I heard her come home while the blond and I were going at it. She just left and hopefully went to Alicia's house, but I know she went to him.

On days like this…she always does.

A/N: Yes! I'm done with the first chapter. Hope you can find it in your heart to review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Need I do this again. Thanks for all the reviews and here's the next chapter for my fans. Also be prepared for a shocker in this one. Hehehehe!_

Why? That's all I have to say. Why? Why do I do this to her? Why does she do this to me? Sometimes I wonder if its all worth this. I'm asking questions that I should know the answer to, but hell I'm still searching for them. I know she's crying in there. I hear her sob, stop, choke, and start crying again. My heart wants me to kick down that door and hold her close. Tell her that were both stupid and we need to stop.

I can't. I want to and God knows that, but I can't face her like this. My mind constantly reminds me that she does the same shit, too. It's hard to live like this, but we do it for each other. My mum always told me _**love is hard to find, but even harder to get rid of**_. Back then I laughed at her, but now I understand completely. Every sob is like someone's pushing a knife into my heart. Do you see what we put each other through! She's in there asking herself why she stays…why she does this to me and herself. Hell if she finds this out I hope she tells me because these are the same questions I ask myself. She tells herself that maybe because life is so fucked up. I nod my head in agreement. I never thought of that one. She sobs one last time and sighs. I lay my temple a against the deadly cold wall.

This has to stop before we both slip into something that's just to deep to escape from. My heart tells me that it's a little to late. Suddenly the bathroom door swings open. Her hair has clearly been tugged at, her eyes redder than blood, and her angelic face tearstained. I've never seen her like this before and it hurts. I reach out to wipe away her tears, but she steps back. Mumbled something about not knowing were my hands have been. I tell her I'm sorry. She says that she's sorry as well. I tell her I didn't mean to hurt her. She says well you did. I tell her I love her. She says she hates me. I laugh darkly and rose up of the wall. I don't believe that. If she did truly hate me than why was she her. Trying to work out something that was to damaged. She looks at me straight in the eye and boldly walks into our room slamming the door loudly. She should hate herself if anybody. I walk into the bathroom for a long shower.

The warm water does nothing to my cold skin. I feel sick to my stomach. I love her and I know she loves me, but will that be enough for them to survive all of this. If I didn't know any better I'd say that love is tearing us apart. However, I DO know better and I DO know that our love is tearing us apart. I get out of the shower and warp my towel around my waist. Once I get out I hear the sound of drawers opening and closing.

I look into our room and she her packing her things as fast as she could. My heart's pounding in my chest and my mind is going wild. We've never had a silent argument, but I know this is our last. My body is suddenly heavy and I plop down on the bed and watch her. My head screaming at me saying that this is for the best. If this is for the best…then I'll settle for what's wrong.

I call her name and she has tears coming out of her eyes. I thought we loved each other. I thought that we could make it through the storm. I thought wrong. She tells me that she has to leave well she has the strength to do it. She goes on in a sing song voice that causes me to shiver. She says that if she doesn't leave than neither of us will. That we will only hurt ourselves if we continue on any longer. But I can handle the pain. I know I can take it. She walks up to the door and opens it. I stand there with a face of a one who has lost everything and I have.

She smiles at me and picks up her bag.

"I love you George."

Then just like that she's gone. I close my eyes and slide down the wall. I fell the tears streaming down my face. I lied…I can't handle the pain.

_Poohbear1990: Well how was that? I had you guys thinking it was Fred, but now you know. I'm soooo evil. Anyways review and tell me your reaction to this chapter. HAPPY NEW YEARS!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If you're so picky just look at the first chapter.**

_Poohbear1990: This chapter will be in Angelina's point-of-view. Now you get to read about what started all of this. Now on with the story._

Sometimes I wish I couldn't feel. I wish I couldn't feel his presence when he would walk into a room. I wish I couldn't feel his gentle touches, his loving kisses, and the love that I have for him. Leaving him caused me so much pain. I'm hurting more than I have when I was with him. At least then I knew that we loved each other. I still love him, I swear I do, but I…we need this. We need a break from the pain that our love has put us through.

Knowing this is the way things have to be for a while scares me. It makes no sense. I love him and I know he loves me…or loved me anyways. That's what scares me more than anything in the world. I'm a horrible person that doesn't deserve to be loved. I told him this many times before and he'll just kiss me passionately and tell me that that's just some bullocks that I think. Oh…I want to ask him if he still thinks this now.

I stop walking and realize that I have no where to go. My mum would just tell me that she told me so. _**Weasley's are bad news. Don't fall in love with that boy. He'll just break your heart**_. She says this about all the men in the world. She just changes the last name to the person that someone's with. So when my mum had told me this about George, I just shrugged her off. George. Just saying his name makes my heart pound. No need in thinking about the past Angie, he's never going to take you back. How can I blame him? I didn't leave because of what he did.

Hell he was only doing that to get back at me! I left because that was my sign that I had to end this before I hurt him anymore than I already have…if that's even possible. After all this IS all my fault. I made one huge mistake that changed our lives.

Flashback

I stumbled into the house around one in the morning after hanging out with Alicia and Katie at a club. My one button yellow jacket covering my white button up shirt that was placed in the wrong holes and my denim mini skirt half way buttoned. With my hair sticking out of it's hair clamp, tears sliding down my face and puffy red eyes.

How could I have been so stupid! My heart was telling me to tell him to stop, but my drunken mind told me to live a little. It said your lonely and George isn't here. Besides you're already smashed so get screwed to top it all off. To make matters worst, my body had shut down completely and allowed him to think that I wanted him. I didn't want him. I tripped over my own high heels and held onto the couch for support. I walked past a picture of George and me spinning, twirling, and laughing at the opening of his joke shop. I chuckled lightly when Fred had took the picture saying something about it would be better if we just snogged each others brains out. Said it will show how happy we were together.

Back then we were happy, but now I highly doubted that we will be for long. I picked that picture up and held it to my chest. Fresh tears started to fall from my eyes as I stood there. Why I'm I so stupid! I wish someone would just slap me until I pass out and land in my grave. At this point my body was shaking and just wanted to give away. I stepped outside of our bed room and took one shaky breath. I looked over to him and started to sob again. He looked so peaceful in the bed. He held a goofy smile on his face that was just too cute. His chest rising and falling with every breath that he took.

Holding the picture closer than it already had been, I flipped on the lights. At first he stirred lightly, but figured that the lights weren't coming off anytime soon. His eyes looked at me lovingly at first, but quickly turned into concern and worry when he focused his eyes on my appearance. I hopped out of bed and ran to me.

He held me close and asked what happened. I couldn't talk. I just cried harder. He led me to the bed with moving my head from his neck. He probably thought that I had been raped and I wish this had been true. I know I shouldn't be thinking like this, but it would hurt less than what I'm about to tell him. "George." I whispered through my sobbing. He pulls me back and looks me in my eye. "Tell me love. What happened?" I felt the picture slip out and shatter on the floor.

"I cheated on you."

End of flashback

What happened after I told him that, I don't know. I had blacked out woke up in our bed with a wet towel on my head. That was 6 months ago and I still can't forgive myself. What makes it so bad is that when George started cheating on me…I started going back to HIM.

I never told anyone, but I went into a little depression. I felt like my world was over. That the glass jar on the top shelf that read 'George and Angelina's love' just fell down and broke apart. Some nights that George would bring another woman home, despite what he thought, I would go to Alicia, Katie, Lee, or Fred's houses (I would only go to Fred's house if I was two seconds away from throwing myself out for my 3rd story window).

Even though I see that as a good way out of all of this, I'm not going to Fred, Lee, Alicia, or Katie. I'm going to my mum's house. I need someone that will let me tell them the whole story from the beginning. Someone that will stand up, hopefully slap the shit out of me, and yell at me for being so stupid. Knowing my mum, I'll get my wishes. I hate myself so much right now. I can't help, but wonder what life for George and me would be like if I hadn't cheated on him with…

_Poohbear1990: Hahahaha! Cliffhanger. Gotta love them. So what do you guys thing about that. I almost cried while writing this. I had no idea that I could be so deep._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own HP and blah blah blah. You guys know the rest. I'm going to tell you guys now that I won't be updating in a couple of days due to school starting again. **_

_**School. Oh, the joy --;**_

Oh, never mind. I don't even want to think about him. He has caused me enough grief already. Now I have to get to my mum's house. There's no telling what I'll do if I'm on my own. As I see all the people walking pass, I can't help ,but feel a bit jealous. Why can't I be happy like them! I want to wake up for once and be able to say that today was going to be the greatest day of my life. It's only half pass noon and my like was going down hill. I couldn't sleep at my own house and when I do get the chance to go back, I decide that enough is enough. That it was time for me to move on with my life before I destroy his life. Though I doubt that I could do anymore to destroy his world.

I wasn't even aware that I was knocking on my mum's door until it swung open. My mum looked at me quiet puzzled ,but let me in none the less. Before she even closed the door, I was telling her everything. With tears falling from my eyes like a waterfall. All the pain that lived in my heart and soul came pouring out. I told her about the night so long ago up to what just happened. About how I've given up on love. That a person like me shouldn't even be allowed to feel such a thing.

Of course, like I predicted that she would, she slapped the shit out of me. This pain was well over due and I accepted it with open arms. My mum looked at me with disbelieve. She said that she doesn't know what to tell me. I tell her to tell me about how stupid I've been, how I should've been smarter, and that I didn't deserve to be loved. However, she just shook her head and called me an idiot. She said that I'll be a damn fool if I gave up on George's love. If she had been there to see his face as I left, she'll understand that his love for me was pretty much shot to hell.

She said that she understands that I never meant to hurt him ,but the fact still remains that I did. She did however tell me that she was proud that I told him right away. I laughed darkly at that. If I had kept my mouth shut then maybe all of this could have been avoided. My mum shook her head again and told me that if I did keep it to myself, I would be living a terrible lie. That I would be suffering more than I already was. I highly doubt that to be possible ,but I kept that thought to myself.

She said that George and I were playing a dangerous game of ping pong. She said that after years of hitting the ball back and forth, I got tired and let him go. I set him free and gave him a break from the game that we played. She told me that it was time for us to play a new game. I asked her what the hell was she talking about.

She just smiled and said that we needed to play the wonderful game of love. A game for two people and only those two people. I've played that game and look were it got me! I told her that I couldn't. I'm sick and tired of wondering how someone can hold all of your love and want you to show…tell them how much you love them.

Yet, at times , they show you no love in return. I paused and took a shaky breath. This game of love really does puzzles me. It really makes you thing. Like about how you spend all your life to make them understand that you care, but they seem unable to spare a minute. You think about them all day and at times they don't even remember your damn name!

You feel that you can't live without them…just to find out that there life hadn't changed since you stepped in. You smile at them and they just look at you with a frown. Love seems like a joke to them ,but logic to you. Then you finally realize that they are thinking the same thing. That all you just thought about is actually what they think about you. How can we criticizes the ones we love about these things when we do the same shit ,too.

Yeah, we don't know it ,but we surely do. George would go out and not call at all. Then he'll finally call or come home and I'll bitch to him about it. Then the next day I'll do the same thing and get pissed off we he bitches at me. If this is how the game of love works…then I think that I'll quit while I still can. I just can't do this anymore. I told her that I love George too much to allow this to go any farther. My mum told me that it can continue,but first thisGeorge/Angelina/Oliver triangle has to end and now.

_**Poohbear1990:Finally I updated. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm sorry if it seems a bit confusing ,but I wanted you guys to feel Angelina's confusion. I think that if I write it the way she's thinking it, then you guys can see how confused she really is. Anyways thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys can find it in your hearts to send me more.**_


End file.
